IT'S CHRISTMAS!
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: A cute little one shot for all you lovely people. It's all Jori and it's all good... I think. Enjoy. Rated M. ONE SHOT.


**AN So I was going to write another chapter but IT'S CHRISTTTMASS and I just didn't want to... So, in the spirit of Christmas (and the advice of AliL30373), I am going to write a Christmas one shot for all you Jori fans. It isn't much but it's now 2:05am on Christmas day and I will be woke up by a cute two year old soon requesting to sleep in my bed so it's all I can do for you all. But, I hope you like it. **

**I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and enjoy time with the ones you love... I am.**

**Peace.**

She was lying on her bed, texting her friends and girlfriend, like any other night. But it wasn't just any other night, it was Christmas eve and once again, Jade West was left alone in her giant house while her parents were off in Europe doing God knows what.

She had Cat texting her about Santa and how she doesn't believe that he'll be able to shimmy down her chimney. Andre attempting to get her advise on his latest song and Tori complaining about being too lazy to give herself a good orgasm.

The conversation started with Tori asking Jade to have a good New Year's party because she could get drunk, stay there and receive breakfast and coffee in bed (like last time she stayed over ;) ). Jade's response to that was how hurt she felt about her generosity being used. Naturally, Tori took this oppurtunity to flirt with her sexy girlfriend.

_Anything else you'd generosly give me? - _Tori

_A massage. - _Jade

_Anything else...? _- Tori

_What do you want? _- Jade

_I wouldn't mind an orgasm but I'm too lazy to do it myself._ - Tori

_Come here then... I'll do the work but I'm not putting clothes on to do so. _- Jade

_Oh._ - Tori

And then the conversation went back to to casual conversations about seasonal jobs and this and that. Jade decided that Tori had her whole family around her so she probably wouldn't want to sneak off to have sex, no matter how horny she was or how much she may or may not miss Jade. Realising this, Jade decided it be best if she got a bottle of juice out of the fridge and headed to bed... It was 1am after all. She grabbed the bottle and headed to bed; removing her jogging bottoms and bra before hand to be comfortable for another good night sleep... alone.

Jade had decided to watch some crappy movie which was so overplayed in her life that she could replay the script to you in her sleep. By 2:30am she had started the sequal to that film, and once she was comfy in bed she heard a loud banging knock. Being tired, she thought Santa had decided to be polite and knock for a change instead of sneaking through the chimney or using his universal key.

She huffed but she still went to open the door.

"HO HO HO!" Tori chimed.

"Merry Christmas Vega." Jade smiled.

"Gonna let me in?"

"Course babe." Jade moved out of the way to allow Tori access to her house, and Tori being the smart cookie she is, went straight towards Jade's bedroom... where else would anyone be at 2:30 in the morning?

"So, not that I am not happy for the surprise but what are you doing here? I thought your family had flown in from Jersey?"

"They have, but I have needs that only you can ease, now do as you're told and you will receive a treat when you're done." Tori innocently smiled while casually taking off clothes as well as moving towards Jade's bed.

"Yes ma'am." Jade saluted before setting herself slightly above Tori.

Jade wastes no time in helping Tori, her mouth immediately latching to one of her perfect breasts. Tori groaned and arches at the contact. Jade traces a path across Tori's chest to the other breast as her hands move to Tori's panties. They are quickly slid down Tori's long, tanned legs. As Tori kicks out of them, Jade thrusts a finger into her lover as her thumb toys with Tori's clit.

Tori fills her hands with Jade's breasts as she continues to move her hips in time with Jade's thrusts. Jade thrusts faster, harder, deeper, adding a second finger, then a third. With one more flick of the clit, Tori is screaming.

"JADE!"

As she comes down from her orgasm, Tori finally notices that Jade had been watching her favourite films. Jade noticed the scruteny and just sighed.

"I missed you, don't judge me." Tori laughed and pecked Jade before cuddling into her and nodding off, soonly followed by Jade.

Jade woke up too early for her liking and being the kind hearted girl she is, decided to let Tori lie in. She snuck out of bed to go to the bathroom, then decided as it was Christmas, Tori deserved a nice breakfast in bed... so Jade got to work.

Two coffees ... check.

A bottle of bucks fizz and two wine flutes ... check.

A tray of cute little Christmas gingerbreak Santas and reindeer ... check.

Two plates of chocolate and marshmallow covered pancakes ... check.

Breakfast complete. Jade took the trays of food up to her room and found that the beautiful latina was beginning to stir.

"Mmm Jade, what's that smell?"

"That is the smell of good cooking Vega," Jade joked, "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Jade. Now, did someone mention food?"


End file.
